criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautiful Mistake
Beautiful Mistake is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 118th case of the game and the 26th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in University, district of Fario. Plot Right after the team decided to relax a little after making a good progress, Madison broke the fun by informing the player that a girl has been reported dead inside the student room. The player and Barb went to the students rooms to inspect the scene where they found a body of a freshman Milly Dacia laying dead on her bed. The team first interrogated victim's roommate and exchange student from Serbia Jelena Stankovich. Soon after her the team also interrogated Dennis Samuel, a local school delinquent that the team met back in Greenland, but also and dance professor Austin Burton. After the autopsy, Matilda confirmed that the victim was electrocuted with a stun gun but that the killer also approached her to check her pulse, living a small traces of crackers on her neck. Mid-investigation, Madison approached the team, telling them that she just tracked a signal coming from the victim's phone on the edge of university's mini forest. The team soon after found reason to suspect two more students, Jennifer Carter and Monic Mini. The team talked with Austin again after finding that he and the victim had an argument. Austin explained that he couldn't handle her and how much she didn't care for the art of dancing, often coming late to classes and doing things off choreography. They as well approached Dennis hen they found an x-ray with a threat message fort he victim. Dennis told the team that the victim was a clumsy to the core and that she broke his arm one day while the played games on P.E but that know that she did it on purpose even tho she told him that it was the accident. Soon after while the team recap the case they heard a gunshot followed by a scream coming from a forest's edge. When they rushed to the location of shooting, they saw Jelena lying on the floor and bleeding from a shoulder. After making sure that she is alright and searching the scene they interrogated her about her suicide attempt. She broke down in tears telling the team that Milly was her girlfriend and only support because she comes from a place who has a hostile approach towards LGBT people and her parents already get rid of her because of her homosexuality. The team spoke to Jennifer again because of the threat she sent to the victim. She explained that the victims tile her place as a cheerleader captain but that now when she is dead there will be no problems for her to get the position back. The team also found that Monic used to send some naughty pictures to the victim. She told the team that she had feels for the victim but that she pushed them back once she started to date Jelena. With last collected evidence the team went to arrest Jelena. She tried to deny everything, telling the team that she would never kill only person that understand her but how the pressure get higher she cracked and confessed. She told the team that it was accident, a fatal and biggest mistake in her life. She started to cry, telling the team that all of the sudden some strange students start to lurk around students rooms, looking for a recruits to help them in production of the drug for the sake of Nerocius and Aqucius and that she was scared for her and Milly's safety. She explained that she bought a stun gun as a protect. She then explained how one night Milly told her that one of the students, wearing nothing but a long blackish robe forced her to join the drug production but that she escaped from the restricted sector and that now they are after her. Then she explained that she started to be paranoid and that she pointed the stun gun at anyone who entered the room. She as well said that the night when she killer Milly she was very scared because Milly didn't pick up her calls and in fear had the gun close to her. Later, she heard her and the unknown person fighting in the hall but that a sudden loudly hering slap made everything quiet as footsteps starts to go towards their room and when Milly suddenly entered the room her hand by effect pulled the trigger and electrocuted her. She broke down crying and then she opened one vial. Mia quickly pulled the gun out, telling her to drop the vial. With no intentions to listen she just said that this way she will forever be with her lover before she drank the substance from the vial and fall down dead. Mia then approached her and pick the vial with a note attached to it that said "If one of us die, the second will join, the love we have is far beyond this sick world". The team then back to the station, thinking how much this drug industry inside university is high and how much LUMIA can have effect on students. At that moment, Monic approached the team and asked if they can have a talk. Monic told them that she received a call from someone who call themselves Pharmacius and want to recruit her for a special production of Zemiq. She said that she accepted and that she want to go there as a mole for a department. Mia wasn't so happy to hear that but Monic continued to convince her that she is capable to do that saying that she still wants to thanks a department for that they did for her. They agreed to help her but that the operation will need to be confirmed by Chief Loukas. The trio went to his office. On first Chief Loukas was in doubts but told the team that is better if a native student go instead of wasting time for the undercover agent who can get their cover blown up, like in case with Sandy. Monic told them that they can search a a victim's room because her father was a cop and that she has all equipment. They searched the room and found the equipment they need. After finding everything the sent her with equipment to John who told the team that she is ready to go but that there will still need some little things to set up. In the meantime, Karen told the player that she need help. Karen told the player that she lost her forensic kit at the forest while she tried to see if she could find the natural Pyrothinum. The player agreed to help her and they went to the forest where she found her kit, but also and a torn card with a coded message on it that they sent to Arif who determined that the message says "for 10 minutes in P.E. hall". Karen and the player went to the hall where they only found a syringes that contained a lot of drugs and fingerprints. After Arif's analyzes of the fingerprints he confirmed that one pack of fingerprints belong to Gregorio Mahone, a strange rich guy who was couple of years earlier suspected to be a member of South American drug cartel operating in USA known as Fugitives of Rio. Julian told Karen and the player that drug inside it is Zemiq but also that on the needle was a DNA that belong to Rock Silver, a victim from one of player's earlier investigations. They went to Gregorio who told the team that he has all right on the body of Rock because Rock was his foster brother and that Rock was a very special person. He explained that Rock was a tester for LUMIA. He said that Rock accepted to be tested on various drugs, substances and acids once he die for which he also showed a legal document proving his words. While he leaving the Karen and the player looked at each other, wondering what all secrets LUMIA has that are still unrevealed. With everything finished, the team went to Monic with Esmeralda to help her to get ready for her job. Once they put all equipment on her the sent her to the location of a meeting and started to listen to her dialogue. At one moment, a mysterious person told her to go to the dance studio to get a new package. Once she arrived there, she screamed "Murder". Right after that the team heard footsteps behind her as something suddenly grabbed her from behind. Monic then screamed to that person to get off her and move a needle away from her neck but seconds later she screamed again before the communication cut off which made the team to go there and pray that this isn't a double homicide.... Summary 'Victim' * Milly Dacia (Found electrocuted inside her student room) 'Murder Weapon' * Stun gun 'Killer' * Jelena Stankovich Suspects JStankovichSFB.png|Jelena Stankovich DSamuelC26SFB.png|Dennis Samuel ABurtonSFB.png|Austin Burton JCarterSFB.png|Jennifer Carter MMiniC26SFB.png|Monic Mini Quasi-Suspect(s) RLoukasQSFB.png|Roy Loukas GMahoneQSFB.png|Gregorio Mahone Killer's Profile * The Killer plays bingo. * The Killer eats crackers. * The Killer works out. * The Killer is female. * The Killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Student's Room (Clues: Victim's body, Framed photo, Faded paper; Victim identified: Milly Dacia) *Examine Framed photo (Result: Jelena Stankovich; New Suspect: Jelena Stankovich) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Schedule; New Crime Scene: Physical Exercise Hall) *Qustion Jelena Stankovich about her connections with the victim. *Investigate Physical Exercise Hall (Clues: Ball, Victim's backpack, Torn paper) *Examine Ball (Result: D SAMUEL; New Suspect: Dennis Samuel) *Examine Victim's backpack (Result: Remind note; New Suspect: Austin Burton) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Bingo ticket) *Examine Bingo ticket (Result: Redeem message) *Question Dennis Samuel about the victim. *Speak to Austin Burton about the victim. *Analyze Redeem message (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays bingo) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats crackers) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Forest's Edge (Clues: Pile of leaves, Pile of rocks, Headphones) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Victim's phone) *Examine Pile of rocks (Result: Torn card) *Examine Torn card (Result: Student card; New Suspect: Jennifer Carter) *Examine Headphones (Result: M MINI; New Suspect: Monic Mini) *Speak to Jennifer Carter (Profile Updated: Jennifer plays bingo) *Ask Monic Mini why her headphones are at the crime scene (Profile Updated: Monic eats crackers) *Analyze Victim's phone (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer works out) *Ask Austin about the argument with the victim (Profile Updated: Austin plays bingo, eats crackers and works out; New Crime Scene: Benches) *Investigate Benches (Clues: X-Ray) *Examine X-Ray (Result: Strange powder) *Examine Strange powder (Result: Talcum powder) *Question Dennis about he x-ray (Profile Updated: Dennis plays bingo, eats crackers and works out) *Go to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 Risky Business 1 Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:University (SFB)